


You're Wrong and I'll Prove It

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ross is a lil shit and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Ross teases Danny. So Danny takes the best course of action and kisses Arin to shut Ross up. Oneshot.





	You're Wrong and I'll Prove It

“You’re just a fucking pussy, dude.”

Danny looked up from his seat on the beanbag, glaring across the room at Ross, who feigned innocence as he worked on his computer. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Ross smirked. “Exactly what I said. I _saw_ you, Dan. You watched Arin the entire livestream. Don’t think I didn’t see you blush when we talked about fan pairings.”

Danny felt his face get hot, but he refused to play Ross’s baiting game. “How does that make me a pussy?”

Ross rolled his eyes. “You’ve been in love with him for what, like, six months? And he flirts with you every day yet you won’t just kiss the fucker? You’re a pussy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Danny snorted, trying to appear unaffected but failing. “It’s–it’s not like that.”

Ross let out a huffy breath, turning back to his animation work. “Whatever. At least I know now that you’ll never have the balls to kiss him.”

For some reason, this irked Danny the most. Finally giving into Ross’s jabs, he stood, his face bright red. “You’re wrong, and I’ll prove it!”

“Yeah? How?” Ross raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Without answering, Danny turned and shouted into the next room where Arin was setting up stuff for their recording session. “Hey! Arin! I need you for a minute!”

A few moments later, Arin appeared, scratching his head. “Yeah? What’s goi–”

Danny grabbed the confused man, yanking him to his chest and forcefully planting a kiss right on Arin’s mouth. Arin squeaked, his eyes wide, but it only lasted a second before Danny pulled away, his eyes shining and his cheeks pink.

Arin stared.

Danny turned to face Ross, who had a self-satisfied look on his face. “There. See? I’m not–”

Now it was Danny’s turn to be cut off as Arin pulled him back, kissing him properly this time.

Both were too preoccupied to notice Ross roll his eyes and mutter, “Thank fuck that worked,” under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
